


What Happen's Now?

by Unblockhales



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, Season 2, sagelyn - Freeform, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: It has only been hours after the plan to bring the shield down failed. Sage and Brooklyn are hiding out in the Exemplar Academy but the Authority are moving in on their location as they try to round up the remaining people that have started a rebellion. Can they make it out of this?
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Utopia Falls show and falling in love with Sage and Brooklyn's beautiful relationship I had to write this for them. It is a one-shot for now but might turn it into a series at a later date.

Saga and Brooklyn were lucky to make it to the Exemplar Academy but they knew that time was running out. The place was on lockdown with the Authority currently running about the place rounding people up who were causing trouble. Soon they would come here and they would be taken. They both had to think quick.

**Sage POV**

I was scared at the moment. We had gotten past them two guards that came after us in Industry sector but I don't think we have any luck left. I was happy being here in Brooklyn's arms and would happily stay here forever. I knew we had to move fast if we wanted to make it out of here without being captured.

I looked at Brooklyn who gave me a little smile.

"What are we going to do now?" I said.

"We have to get out of here and make it back to your home in Nature sector. They will be able to keep us safe until all of this calms down." Brooklyn said.

I nodded.

"Do you think we will be able to make it there?" I said.

"I hope so. The place is surrounded but if we keep out of site it shouldn't be a problem. Come on."

Brooklyn stood up and offered her hand for me. I accepted it and then she pulled me up.

Brooklyn lifted my chin up and leaned in and kissed me. It was full of passion and gentleness. I smiled when she pulled away and we leaned our foreheads against one another. 

At that moment the door burst open and four Authority guards burst in. We pulled apart and all of them came at us with stun sticks with them. I ran at one and dropped kicked them as they fell to the floor. The other one came at me while two went for Brooklyn. She had manged to knock one out but was struggling with the other one as they got locked in a fight. I jumped on the other one and was repeatedly hitting them in the face until they fell on the ground. When she was dealt with I tried to help Brooklyn by hitting the person on the back. Brooklyn used the distraction to her advantage and got the stun stick to shock them to sleep.

We smiled at each other before Brooklyn grabbed my hand and we hurried out of the room.

**Brooklyn POV**

I was worried for Sage but she had it handled. Sage is such a badass. We were running through the halls now trying to dodge the Authority and others who were struggling with them. We helped were we could but ultimately had to keep on running before we got caught. They were everywhere trying to capture the other candidates that it hard to get through it all. 

Someone had grabbed sage and I had turned around to see and Authority figure hurting her and I just reacted as I picked up a statue that was on a desk and smashed it over their head. They crumbled to the ground as Sage was standing looking scared. I pulled her in for a hug and patted the back of her head.

"It's okay. Just don't think and we will get through this. I know I wasn't there in the riots and we will both make sure nothing happens to each other. I promise."

Sage smiled weakly and then we moved on. We were running down a corridor when a door opened to the right. It was Mentor Watts who was motioning his hand for us to come in. We were going to run but had no choice as more of the Authority came round the hall and we wouldn't have been able to fight them off. We went in and he was typing something into the wall. Next thing a hatch opened up and he pointed at it.

"Get in there quick. I need to lock it when I come in."

We were hesitant but then he pushed us in and came in after us. He typed something in to the wall again and then it sealed itself up and the lights came on and we were ina white room. There was a stack of food and a tv. There were seats and a bathroom off to the right.

"What is this room?" Sage said.

"It was built by an old Mentor who used to run this place. He had it made in the event of something liked this happened. It has been passed down for generations as more and more people took over it. The only one who knows about it is me since everyone else is dead and gone. This door here will lead you to a tunnel that will take you out far past the checkpoint and towards the shield."

Mentor Watts was opening drawers until he pulled out a device.

"This is a disruptor for the shield. I have no use of it as I don't want to leave New Babyl. I have known about the other two cities for some time now. Maybe it would be safer for the two of you there for now. It is up to you but you can't stay here as this place was meant for one person and I want to live here until things quiet down a bit for me to return."

"Why are you helping us?"

He looked sad for a moment.

"I told you not to cause this. We have a rebellion on our hands and one I fear can't be stopped. The Authority will squash it out today but I fear one day it might return. There is a city called New Lazerus. I suggest you head there as it is a free city. Not like here. They will accept you in and maybe you can find it better than here. Good luck to the two of you and I hope not too many people get hurt because of this."

We nodded at him and then went to the door. We thanked him and then closed it behind us. There was a small corridor that took is a tunnel. We went on for ages until we could see light and kept on going until we got out and were met by the shield. We turned around to find that the tunnel had disappeared. We continued on to the shield which was swaying in front of us.

"I can't wait to see what is on the other side." Sage said.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Sage smiled and leaned in and gave me a long kiss.

When we parted Sage was still smiling.

"I will go where you go. I want to see this new city and finally have our freedom. Hope some of our friends made it there too."

"Okay sweet Sage. New Lazerus, here we come."

I grabbed Sage's hand and pressed the button and the shield opened and we walked through to the beautiful world outside.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Brooklyn start their journey but are faced with obstacles.

Sage and Brooklyn had made it out of New Babyl and were making their journey through forests and terrain's that were not natural to them. They had already came across sand which they were now walking through with the city of New Lazerus far of in the distance. 

**Sage POV**

I was walking through sand with Brooklyn behind me and my feet were going down into it with every step. It was a weird new sensation that was new to me.

I had stepped in one bad spot and my shoe went straight in and I fell backwards. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact of my back hitting the sand. It never came as I felt arms catch me while I was falling and then a laughter heard after that.

"Are you okay, Sage. If I had of known you couldn't walk that well I could have been holding your hand this entire time."

"I'm okay. I guess it is my turn to fall for you, literally."

Brooklyn laughed and lifted me up and turned me around to face her.

"Smooth. I guess we are still falling for each other. I know I am anyway. Every hour I'm with you."

I smiled.

"Definitely."

Brooklyn leaned in and I followed as our lips connected. It was amazing every time I got to kiss Brooklyn. Apart of me thought this was all still a dream and I would wake up in nature sector and have another day of work ahead of me. That I never went to the Exemplar Academy and never met the girl of my dreams. 

We pulled apart and Brooklyn rested her forehead on mine.

"I like kissing you. You are beautiful, Sage."

I looked Brooklyn in the eyes and then I would realise this isn't a dream because not even in my wildest dreams could something this perfect and awesome be made up in my wildest dreams.

"You are pretty cute too, Brooklyn."

"I know. Now let's continue on. New Lazerus is still probably a day walk from here."

We held hands and went on with our journey.

**Brooklyn POV**

We had walked a couple of more hours just talking about anything and everything about what we were going to do in the free city. Not having to worry about the Authority and the Tribunal telling us what to do and being able to express ourselves in what ever way we want.

We had made it into a forest terrain and were just strolling through when we heard this low rumbling noise coming from not far away. Sage and I were looking around as it got louder.

Then I had to grab Sage and pull her behind a bush as a truck pulled into the end of the forest.

The truck came pretty close to us and two people got out.

"Are you sure they are out here?"

"Positive. Authority Phydra said there was no sign of anyone in the boundaries when the warning signal went off for the shield opening. They couldn't have gotten that far so we need to a sweep of the area. We got guards on the other side looking so it is our job to check this area."

They were a bit away from us but they were getting closer by the minute.

"Well this is cosy." I whisper.

"Not the time, Brooklyn."

I had to hold in my laughter as Sage pointed to somewhere and we started to crawl along the forest to try and evade the Authority. They were coming closer and began hitting through the thick pieces of grass with their batons they were carrying. I could see the points on the end where they would stick into someone to shock them.

**Sage POV**

Brooklyn was just behind me as we kept crawling towards the edge of the forest where there was a thick part of trees. I was just a bit of her when there was a shout. 

"I see something. Over here."

"Footprints. There is someone out here. Radio the others."

I got up and grabbed Brooklyn by the hand to take her with me as we ran towards the trees before we were seen. They guards luckily were paying attention to the ground and the other side near where the footprints were.

After we reached the trees we tried to keep moving and get away from this area.

"There is more of them coming. We have to move, now." Brooklyn said.

I nodded.

"Let's go." I said.

We kept running until we made it out of the forest. There was a good bit of ground to make before we made it to the city in the distance so we took of running hand in hand. We had made it about half way when the sounds of rumbling could be heard again. Then it got so loud as we turned and saw two trucks driving right for us.

"Shit. We need make it there. We have to."

I was running with Brooklyn near me and we ran as fast as we could but there was no out running the fast vehicles that were after us. They caught up quick and surrounded us so we had to stop.

There was a loud speaker that came from one of the vehicles. 

"Put your hands up and get on your knees."

I got on my knees but Brooklyn was still standing looking at one of the trucks almost if in defiance not backing down.

"Brooklyn. You need to get down."

"I am not obeying them. This is what they want just to make us scared. We are going to be ghosted after this. I can't just give up."

A soldier got out but they were wearing different gear that the guards that were in New Babyl. 

"You should listen to your friend."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with. I will only ask one more time."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

The fear on Brooklyn's face was evident. She immediately got on her knees and put her arm around me.

He was approaching when there was the sound of bullets.

Brooklyn pushed me on the ground and lay on top of me while there was a spray of bullets from two sets of different people. We were lying there for what felt like an eternity. They there was silence.

**Brooklyn POV**

I lifted my head and there was people there walking up to us. They were in what looked like a different set of clothes.

I was weary at first but then they put their hands up.

"We are hear to rescue you. Trust me. We are not with them people that were here. We are not associated with New Cartherage. We represent New Lazerus and want to take you there. You will be safe. I promise."

I got up and so did Sage who put her hand in mine. Another truck pulled up and a women got out. 

"Please. Come with us. We will take you to your friends."

Me and Sage looked at each other and Sage nodded and squeezed my hand.

We obeyed and got in the back with two of them. The ride was pretty quiet and it took about an hour to reach our destination and the truck stopped.

The doors opened and their was the same woman who said to get in the truck.

"Welcome to New Lazerus."


	3. New Lazerus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Sage see what New Lazerus has to offer.

**Brooklyn POV**

We were led out of the truck till a big set of gates that were opened once the woman that was leading us to them waved at the guard that was in the control box. I glanced behind me and saw the same shield that covered New Babyl but you could see clearly out of this one and the amazing world beyond where we just came from.

Sage's hand stayed in mine as we made our way through the gate into the other side. I offered her a gentle smile when she looked at me. Sage offered one in return. We crossed a bridge and went through another set of gates.

I couldn't imagine what was on the other side once we came in but it was not this. There was big bustle of another city. There was some amount of shops like the one's we would have had in reform but they were in each building that lined a street were people were walking about carrying out day to day activities. Children were running about, some with their parents and other's with a ball and their friends.

It was amazing. No one seemed to be about in a uniform or except the people that were outside the gate. It was more like armour they were wearing to protect themselves in case of a fight.

"This way, if you will follow me."

The woman led us through the streets which were filled with more and more people. We came across something that seemed like a school. A big large piece of grass were people were gathering for food and playing games with a ball. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the afternoon sunshine. We walked for about 15 minutes before we were brought to a big house that was huge and had big double doors that opened and we walked through.

"This place is awesome." said Sage.

I nodded.

"I thought New Babyl was great but this place seems way better. I can't believe how many people are here and we thought there was nothing outside the shield but a broken world."

Sage looked around in wonder and I could't tear my eyes away from how beautiful she looked. I have never seen her eyes sparkle and that is saying something.

We were brought inside and the building was completely different to the houses in New Babyl with a unique design that I had never seen before. The paintings on the wall were definitely old because some parts of it were losing colour and there was a certain look to it. New Lazerus must embrace the past and not just look to the future. There was few more paintings and pieces of art on the way to what must have been to the main room because there was a man standing outside it which I assumed was a guard.

The woman spoke to him and he knocked on the door. A loud voice said come in and we were ushered into a big room with a collection of devices displayed on different tables with little names on each one saying what it was. An "Iphone" was on one where a little device was on it. I then noticed a big desk that a woman was just standing up from. She wore a blue shirt with a black skirt. There was a certain amount of power coming from her but there was also a calming auror radiating from her space.

**Sage POV**

I did not want to let go of Brooklyn's hand since we came in. I know these people seemed nice but we had been told our whole lives that there was nothing beyond the shield but ash and emptiness but now that I am seeing a civilisation with my own eyes I can't believe that is has been here all my life and who knows how long before that. I just couldn't trust these people just yet until I had more information.

I held Brooklyn's hand tighter as the woman approached us.

"Hello. I know you must have questions but I'm happy to answer all of them."

Brooklyn spoke up while I kept quiet.

"We only found out about these new cities but why did you save us from the other people that were trying to take us. Are you not from the same side?"

The woman looked at Brooklyn and gave her a once over.

"New Carthage is their own city. We do not associate with them because of their methods. You may not know about this but a couple of hundred years ago New Babyl was not agreeing with New Carthage was doing so they went to war with them. The battle lasted 10 days but New Carthage always had the upper hand. They beat them and have been secretly ruling their people ever since. It has been a secret agreement because they want to control them and have all the power. They are power hungry and always have been."

I finally managed to find my words and spoke out.

"If it not rude to ask. Why didn't you help them when the war started if you hate the other city that much?"

"Of course not. New Lazerus hasn't always had that much people that it does nowadays. We had maybe 100 or over it. New Carthage had well over 2,000 and New Babyl had maybe around 800 but they were completely outmatched. Rather than get wiped out they stayed here and waited it out. Now we just don't interact with each other and probably share the same distaste for each other. So when we saw them attacking you today for leaving New Babyl we had to intervene to save you. They have been getting rougher and taking more and more people over because they are a working city and need as many people they can get. That is a huge part of the deal that they have after they won the war."

It was a lot to take in all at once. My head was spinning and I felt so tired. I slumped a bit against Brooklyn and she looked at me very worriedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" she said while stroking my face.

I nodded.

"Just tired."

**Brooklyn POV**

We had been going for the last 24 hours so it was no surprise that Sage was tired. I held on to her tightly.

"It is okay, baby. I will help you. Don't worry." Brooklyn whispered.

Brooklyn looked up and stared down the woman.

"I am sorry to cut this meeting short but we are tired so can we get some rest before we continue." Brooklyn said 

"Yes. There is a bedroom for the two of you. My friend here will lead you to it."

The woman that took us out nodded and gestured for us to follow her. We left the room and I glanced around again to see the woman sitting at her desk and talking with the other people that came in as the doors were closed by the guard.

We were led to a room with two beds and a small lamp near them. I had to literally carry Sage over as the exhaustion fully hit her and I was feeling tired a bit as well now that everything had calmed down.

"Thanks for carrying me." Sage said.

"No problem. I could lift you all day."I said.

"Don't say that or else I will ask you more often."

"I will happily. Anything to see that smile of yours."

Sage smiled and it lit up the whole room.

"See. That is beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"I know." I say as I my head falls back and let out a laugh.

Sage let out a small yawn and was smiling while falling asleep.

I kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweet Sage. I hope you have wonderful dreams."

"If you are in them, they will be."

That was the last thing Sage said before she was out like a light.

I cuddled up with her and was soon asleep after her.


	4. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage explores the city.

**Sage POV**

I woke up and could feel heat radiating from something beside me. I moved closer to it and wrapped my arms around it while my face was met with what felt like hair. I then remembered the memories from last night and I smiled to myself. I opened my eyes and saw Brooklyn still sleeping peacefully with her arms around me.

I lay like that for a bit more in her arms before I untangled myself while trying not to wake her up. I was up and about to have a look around this new city when I heard a soft moan come from the bed.

"Sage. I didn't think you were the type of person to sleep with someone then leave. I'm a bit disappointed."

There was a soft chuckle that came from her after that sentence.

I just shook my head and let my eyes role.

"Trust me. When we actually do sleep together, I won't be leaving the next morning. I mean ehm, not that I think about that a lot. I just meant that if it where to happen I wouldn't just leave in the morning. I would just, you know...."

I finally let my eyes look at Brooklyn and she was lying there while smirking playfully.

"It's okay, Sage. I know what you mean. For the record, I wouldn't leave also. I don't think I could ever leave your side again. I mean it."

Brooklyn was looking very serious now and I somehow knew that she was being truthful about that statement.

I went over and leaned down and kissed Brooklyn gently and her hand went to my cheek. I pulled back and we were both smiling at each other. 

"I was just going to have a look around and get a feel for the place. I was also going to try and get us some breakfast. I am not sure about you but I'm so hungry right now."

I heard Brooklyn's stomach rumble at the mention of food and we both laughed. 

"Okay. I'm going to get more sleep. But promise me you will come straight back and don't wonder too far."

I crossed my hand over my heart.

"I promise, Brooks."

Brooklyn smiled at me and blew me a kiss which I caught and made a show of putting it in my pocket as I opened the door and headed out off it. I gave Brooklyn one more smile before shutting the door.

It took me a while to find the door we came through yesterday but I finally found it and was surprised to see no one around in the corridors. I didn't run into anyone as I made my way through and walked outside. 

The first thing I noticed that it was a completely different atmosphere to yesterday as I couldn't see anyone out here either. There was a big crowd here just last night but now there wasn't a person in sight. It was a bit weird as the sky also looked like it was still bright and a beautiful day. 

I walked down the street a bit and yet I didn't run into anyone and all the shacks that were bustling with energy were moved out of the way or just gone all together. The building were covered mostly too and everything was so quiet as there was also no wind so it very scary and unnatural to here nothing about this place.

I was about to turn back when I saw a girl in the distance pushing a heavy cart towards one of the outer walls. I walked up to her and I tried to get her attention by shouting her. She whirled around and was very surprised like she didn't expect to see anyone out here today. I was about to ask something else when she put up a hand to her lips and motioned for me to stay there.

She moved what ever she was pushing off to one side. Then she moved quickly over to me and grabbed my hand and led me down the street and off into one of the alleys. She seemed mad and it was then I noticed that she was covered in dirt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing just walking about. If one of the guards see you here you will be arrested on the spot. It is not safe to be out here today. Don't you know that?"

I was so confused right now. Why did this girl seem scared and was constantly looking over her shoulder. 

"What do you mean. I arrived here yesterday with this other girl. We were told this was a free city. I didn't know there was anything to be afraid off. I thought New Lazerus was the better city out of the three."

The girl had a look of confusion.

"New Lazerus? You aren't in New Lazerus. You are in New Carthage. It is the worst of the cities. At least New Babyl make their citizens ignorant. Here they are just straight with everyone and are completely evil about it."

"We were rescued yesterday by these people who said they were from New Lazerus. We had no idea that they were lying. We fought we were safe here."

"I'm sorry to brake it to you. But you would have been safer if you just stayed where you were. New Carthage have been bringing people into the city for ages because right under us now there is miles and miles of mines that they dig through. That's how they make most of their money. They dig through them and find gold and things from the past. They sell some of it to New Lazerus and New Babyl. They have used tricks to people before. You aren't the first and certainly not the last to be fooled by them."

I couldn't believe what I was being told. Could all this be true and we were tricked to believe we ended up in New Lazerus. This felt like a nightmare and all I wanted to do was wake up.

"Are you okay? I know it is a lot of information to take in and you might not believe it. I was tricked too once when I first came here. I was in New Babyl but my parents gave me up for adoption. I was apart of this family in Industry Sector but I didn't like it very much. I found out that the shield was a lie and one night when they were moving things out I escaped and took off. I was on the run for three days and nearly dying from thirst when these people found me. They told me they could take me somewhere safe but I ended up here. I thought it was safe until they through me down to work in the mines. I was down there living on basic rations for 5 months and did't see the light of day the whole time."

"That sounds terrible. I couldn't imagine what that was like. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I worked out a deal with them that means I can get to see a bit of the daylight when I move that big truck of gold over to the main palace. You should be more worried about yourselves. You and this girl you came with. If they don't throw your asses down in the mines they will likely make you work in the main palace. I have heard it's worse from some of the people that have came down after serving their uses up there. Trust me. I would try to make it out of here before they decide what to do with you. I have to get this job done before someone comes looking for me."

I nodded and thanked the girl before I took off.

I ran as quick as I could to get back to the main building where Brooklyn still was. I made I back okay and went through the corridors and made it back to our room. Brooklyn was up and looking in the mirror putting on some makeup.

"Hey, Sage. Did you not find something to eat?"

"Brooklyn. We need to leave. Right now."

Brooklyn looked at me with a smile but her expression quickly changed when she took in my serious one.

"Sage. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes. We are not in New Lazerus. We are in New Carthage. We have to leave now before they find out we know. Come on now."

I grabbed Brooklyn's hand. 

We were about to run out when the door opened. These guards came in and they had green gear on which the same people had on that they apparently saved us from. There was an evil looking man at the front with a smirk on his face.

"Now, where are we off too in such a quick hurry? We haven't been properly introduced, now have we. Let's get started.

**Brooklyn POV**

I looked at Sage who I knew wanted to fight them but I just shook my head. We had to be smart about this. Sage nodded and I held her hand tight.

We were going to have to get out of this city because it was not safe here. 

The question is how we were going to do that?


	5. Below the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Sage are separated.

**Brooklyn POV**

I had been separated from my sweet Sage and brought to this room where I was held for a while. It was like an interrogation room, not unlike those that they had in New Babyl but it was much worse here because at times you could hear screaming and I was completely terrified.

Not for me though. I was so worried about Sage.

They had kept us apart since they took us out of our room. I have been sitting here for what feels like hours and no one has come but I swear they are watching me on the camera's so I just sit there and try not to give too much away. Another couple of hours go by before someone opens up the door and comes in with a file and sits down.

They are a woman who looks very sinister looking and has this creepy smile on as she looks me up and down before taking a note and then just seemed to be thinking about something.

"So you're Brooklyn 2 of Industry sector. I saw your performance on the tv. It was quite the show that you pulled off in New Babyl. I was impressed and thought it quite the bold move. In my opinion they are very tightly wound. Not more than that girl that you are hanging around with."

I was about to get up and beat this bitch down for even mentioning Sage but my wrists tightened on the cuffs around my arms. This girl pulled a gun out too and was aiming it at me.

"Sit the fuck back down before I put one in your leg."

I obeyed and sat back down.

The girl had a smile on her face the entire time which was honestly getting creepier and creepier by the second.

"Now I know what your weakness is. Trust me. You don't want to fuck with me or I could make life very difficult for you and Sage, is it? You could either play nice and see her again or you mess up and I will make sure that you will never find her again. Is that understood?"

I nodded and the girl stood up.

"Good. Stay here. Someone will be with you shortly."

The girl left and I was on my own again.

**Sage POV**

After they spit up me and Brooklyn I was kept in a dark room where the only thin I could hear were my own thoughts. I was scared about what was going to happen and after what that girl said, this was a place of evil. Me and Brooklyn weren't safe here. We needed to escape and first I had to find my beautiful brooks. I was thinking the worst. 

I need to find Brooklyn. Right now.

Light spread across the room as the door opened and someone came in. My eyes had to adjust for a minute. They were dressed all in red and had a very commanding stance. Almost like the authority but more sinister. It was a woman I realised after she came in and sat in a chair across from me. She had this smile that never seemed to leave her face and had a clipboard with her.

She made some notes and then looked at me again.

"Sage 5 of Nature sector. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Who are you?"

"I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. Depending on what way you act around me from this moment on. I mean your companion Brooklyn was a bit more hot headed but she knew to calm down as well."

"If you hurt her I swear I will..."

The girl pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I stopped immediately and stayed as still as possible and was so scared with what she was going to do. I couldn't take my eyes of the gun and I could see the girl still smiling as she did it.

"Calm down now, Sage. We don't want you doing anything you will regret, now do we?"

I just stayed still and just kept my mouth shut.

"Good. I am going to personally take you to the palace. I will be back soon."

The girl left the room and I was in the dark again and alone. 

**Brooklyn POV**

After what felt like forever, two guards came in with guns. One of them pointed their's at me while the other one unhooked my cuffs from the table and they marched me out of the room and we went down the corridor to a metal door. The guard swiped it and it lit up and the door slid open as we went through it.

There were a few more doors that looked like the one I came out of. How much more people are locked up here and I wondered if Sage was in one of them. I would break down every door in this place to find my sweet Sage. I would find her again. I am never going to stop until I have her in my arms again and safe with me.

I was led down and series of corridors that all looked the same but the guards seemed to know where they were going and were very fast paced as I was basically pushed along and then I was outside. It was a gloomy day which was a complete change from the bright day that was alive with activity when we came here. The town city that was bustling with activity was now empty with no one in sight.

There was a truck waiting for me which I was pulled towards and then a blindfold was put on me and I was hauled into a truck and the doors where closed behind me. The truck took off and we were at our destination in minutes and I heard the door open. I was marched towards a place I couldn't see. I could tell that it became darker than it was and I felt colder as we kept going for a bit. I went down so may flights of steps that I was nearly tripping on before I made it back on level ground again. 

It was a long walk until I was sat down and the blindfold was took off. I knew right away that I was underground and it was misty and cold. There was a man in what looked like a miner suit.

"Welcome to the mines."

**Sage POV**

I was took out of the room by two guards and the woman leading us as we walked through the building that we were in. It didn't take long until we got out of the room. A truck was just taking off and heading down through the streets.

I was taken in the opposite direction and began walking with them towards the big building that we were in at the beginning. I had no idea what was in store for me. I just knew that I couldn't end up in there. Something had to be done. 

We were approaching and I saw them bringing out this black bag that looked like a body bag. Something in me snapped. I hit the guard close to me and he fell. The one on my left came for be but I was quick and kneed him in the stomach as he fell I connected with his head. I was about to turn around and start running. 

I was grabbed from behind and spun around. The girl punched me in the face hard. Then again and again. I felt a pain in my gut as she kicked me there too. I fell on my knees. The girl got right up my face.

"You stupid bitch. I said that you had to be nice and you would be okay. Now cause I messed up that pretty face of yours they won't want you here. Now you are headed for the mines. Not sure if that is the worse choice or not. You will soon find out."

I was hit in the face again. I was bending over and coughed up blood. Then another pain came in my side as she kicked me a couple of times and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry about this but if someone breaks the rules, they have to made to regret their actions. 

I tried to get up but I was dragged up by arms and then held by one of the guards as I was punched in the stomach two more times before a final punch to the face. I was out like a light and don't remember much after that.

**Brooklyn POV**

After being told I was in the mines I had been wondering around. The guy gave me my mining suit and then had left to go do some work. I had met others but most of them were just keeping their head down and continuing to take bits off the walls. Everyone seemed to very fearful of stopping so it was easy to sneak past and go unnoticed as I made my way around. 

It was quite dark but there was lights placed around that made some areas quite clear. Miners wore headlamps too so they could see the dark places so it was easier to work. It was an endless path of different sections that seemed to go forever. I had no idea where to begin. I was in an endless loop.

I was walking when I came along this big open space that was one of the only ones with no roof and seemed to go up into somewhere else. I could almost see light if I concentrated really hard on it. Then I could see this kind of platform coming down and then it stopped a bit up from me.

Then all of a sudden there was this shape coming through the darkness as the platform was rising up again. I didn't think, just acted as the shape came closer and I caught it before it hit the ground. Or before they hit the ground because I realised this was a person. 

Their face was pretty bloody and one of their eyes had was swollen up. I was shocked and then saw something that mad me well up with rage. She had a neckless on that I would have recognised anywhere. 

"Sage? My beautiful Sage. What have them bastards done to you?"

I was full on crying as it looked like Sage was barely breathing and was trying to talk but the words weren't coming out.

"Sage, Sage. I know it might be hard but please talk to me."

"Brooklyn. I'm happy to...."

"What Sage?"

"Be in your arms again."

After that Sage went to sleep and I cried as I put my face in her neck.

I needed to help her and fast.

"Your going to be okay, Sage. I promise."


	6. Hope in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn comforts Sage.

**Brooklyn POV**

Sage was still out cold as I carried her through the winding tunnels of the mine. No one even paid that much attention to us as I made my way though. Some of them were still hard at work and it looked like other's had fallen asleep where they had been mining the walls. Probably from exhaustion. 

I made it to a place with a good amount of bunks which must be where the workers slept when they weren't mining. Some of them were filled with people and other's empty. I found one with two empty beds so I carried Sage to it and lay her down. I closed the makeshift curtains over and kneeled down so I could inspect her face. Her eye was swollen and there was blood coming from her nose and mouth. 

"I'll be right back, Sage. Don't panic. I will never leave your side again."

I got out and it didn't take me long to find a water tap and a bucket. I filled it and took it back to where I left Sage. I ripped off a part of my top and dipped it into the bucket. I began carefully cleaning around both her eyes. Sage moved in her sleep when I went over the swollen one so I left it and cleaned at her nose and mouth trying to get the dirt and blood away. 

Sage's breathing was still very ragged so I lifted her top and gasped at what I saw. Her stomach was bruised heavily with more of it appearing as time went on. She must be having trouble breathing and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I began crying again as I put kisses all over her stomach hoping by some way I would wipe away the pain that Sage was feeling.

I sat there not having a clue what to do. I just wanted her to wake up and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Tell her that I would always protect her no matter what. Tell her that I....

There was a rustle behind me and I turned around to see a girl coming through the curtain. She was holding this box with a handle. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I heard someone was injured and I'm kind of the resident healer around here. We have this kit that might help her. Do you mind?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong with her? I mean other than the obvious injuries."

"I'm not sure of all of them. All I know that Sage is having trouble breathing. He stomach is all bruised and I haven't a clue what to do."

The girl put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey.Everything is going to fine. A lot of miners have trouble breathing after a while of being stuck down here. It was chaos because they would die eventually. We had to come up with an alternative so we got this machine working that will clear their systems. It should help, Sage was it? It will help her breathe and I am sure if there is not internal damage, that she will recover soon enough."

I nodded and went back to holding Sage's hand.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for you."

The girl looked at me and smiled.

"It's no trouble. We got to stick together and look after one another down here. Those bastards upstairs certainly aren't going to do it. They send us down here to work and other than giving us water and basic food rations, we are basically left to our own devices. I have been trying to do my part and there are other's like me that think we deserve better."

"Thanks again. I'm Brooklyn by the way. I don't think I got yours."

"Samantha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

We shook hands and then she set up the kit and brought out this long tube that had a suction looking device at the end. She put that on Sage's face and tied it behind her head. Then she switched the machine on and it was giving air to Sage's lungs and I could already see her breathing improve. 

"Right. I would recommend you keep that on her all night and see if there is any improvement after that. I'm going leave some pain medicine here and if you run out I will bring more for her. Don't give her too much because she could overdose and die. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on both of you. Here take this."

She handed me a device that was similar to the one we used in the Exemplar Final. That felt like a lifetime ago. I took it.

"You will be able to reach me with that. I have to back to work before one of the soldiers notice something is off. Good luck. I will be rooting for Sage to pull through."

"Thank you. For everything."

The girl nodded and then took a quick peak out and looked both ways before taking off and not looking back. Sage was still asleep but at least there was something to help her breathe. I got into bed with her and cried myself to sleep because I couldn't stop myself from thinking the worst. What is Sage didn't wake up? What if I never got to see that sweet smile of her's again? A million thoughts ran through my head before I finally dosed off and had nightmares about this place.

**Sage POV**

I woke up and was incredible pain. I could barely move and felt a weight across my stomach. I began coughing and it hurt like hell. It felt like there was a burning sensation in me and it lit up every time I coughed. I felt like I was dreaming as Brooklyn came into view.

"Sage. My sweet Sage. Don't worry. You are safe here with me. I promise."

I then realised there was something on my mouth blowing air and I went to reach it.

Brooklyn stopped me. 

"Don't Sage. It is helping you breathe and Samantha told me I should wait till the morning. I'm not sure what time it is down here but I think we should wait a little bit more.

I tried to speak but my voice was very deep and raspy and just barely came out.

"Brooks."

I lifted my hand up to touch her cheek and tears started streaming down her face and I tried to wipe them away. I was crying too as Brooklyn kissed me on the forehead and then on both my cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry we got separated. I wasn't there when you need me most and I felt like it was the riots all over again. I told you that you could trust me and I have failed you again, Sage. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from whoever hurt you."

I wanted to hug Brooklyn and tell her that I don't blame her for anything. This was not her fault and I could never be mad at her again. I liked Brooklyn and it broke my heart to think that she felt like this. I reached out and brought her down so she was on top of me. I didn't even care if my breathing.

"No, Sage. You need to breathe properly. This could damage you more."

I shook my head.

"You take my breath... away all the time....so it's okay."

"Woah. That was really smooth. I must be a good influence."

I rolled my eyes and Brooklyn laughed. 

"I'm just glad I can hold you again. I didn't know what to think when you came down to the mine. I mean you were still beautiful of course but I couldn't believe how many injuries you had in such short space of time. How did this happen?"

I coughed a couple of times before I was able to speak. 

"I'm just glad....that you will always be there....to...catch me. Some office...did this to me. I don't know....her name."

**Brooklyn POV**

I think I knew which guard she was on about. That tough and scary one that also visited me. That bitch hurt my Sage and I knew the next time I see her she better pray to Gaia that I don't rip her head off. 

Sage put her hand to my face again.

"It's not...worth the risk. Don't do anything....stupid. Please."

I smiled and looked at her.

"You always know what I'm thinking. Do you have some kind of superpower that I don't know about?"

"No....I just know....what your like."

I made sure to give her a seductive look.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking about now?"

Then I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Sage rolled her eyes again but let out a laugh.

"I don't think....I would be much good.....in my current condition....Maybe some other....time when I can breathe properly."

I laughed

"Not exactly but I like your mind goes. I'm only joking. Since we came to this place I have been thinking about it but not until you're ready. I wouldn't pressure you into anything your not 100% about."

**Sage POV**

I smiled and pulled Brooklyn down on me again. She fell asleep as I was playing with her hair.

It was a bit harder for me to fall asleep because I couldn't get that image out of my head of me and Brooklyn doing what she had just suggested. I may have also had dreams of it as well which I couldn't complain about as it would do until the real thing. 

Hopefully soon.


	7. Happy when I am with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Brooklyn get some alone time.

**Brooklyn POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes. I saw Sage under me as she was still sleeping peacefully with the mask on her face helping her breathe. Her breathing seemed to be a bit better but it still was pretty heavy and not like the normal way you would breathe. I just lay there and looked at her because apart of me thought I would never see her again.

I know it is kind of stupid but when the soldiers split us up, I didn't know what to think. I just was glad that I had Sage back and that she was okay. I know she got hurt but Sage was strong and would make it through this. I'm sure of it.

Sage started to move in her sleep. It was a twitch at first but then she began thrashing and I put both my hands on her cheeks. 

"Hey Sage, baby. Wake up please. You are having a nightmare. Just wake up and you will be okay. Sage."

I took me shaking her a few times and saying her name very gently so I didn't startle her.

Sage woke up and was looking around frantically for a couple of seconds before she registered that I was there. Her arms wrapped around me and I was brought down to her as we were now in a hug. I held on tight as I could hear her breathing get a bit ragged as she was crying.

"Sage. Whatever it was, just know that I'm here for you. You don't have to go through any of this alone."

It took another couple of minutes before Sage spoke up.

"It was so horrible......Brooks. I was back.....with that.....woman...that woman who beat....me up."

Sage went into a fit of coughing after that and her voice still wasn't fully there. I just hugged Sage tighter and gave her a kiss on the neck. We stayed like that for a while and I could tell Sage was calming down a bit.

"I promise, Sage. No one will ever lay a hand on you ever again. I'm going to stand in between you and anyone that even thinks about it. I felt bad after the riots but I still have not actually did it. I know you are so strong, my sweet Sage but I will be here for you. No matter what."

"I believe you Brooklyn. We can protect each other.....I mean I am the one...who protected you....after the Exemplar performance. You were so.....hot....up there singing."

"You thought I was hot, huh. Maybe I will give you a private show later if you are lucky."

"I'm feeling...pretty lucky."

I was leaning down to kiss her.

There was a rustle as someone came in through the curtain. It was Samantha.

"I'm sorry. I was just coming to check on the patient. I can come back."

Sage spoke up before she could leave.

"No...it's fine. I remember you.....you told me about....this place."

Samantha nodded. I was a bit confused so she elaborated on it.

"Oh we met when I was up top doing my job. I told her you should have both gotten the hell out of here. Maybe if she had listened then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Me and Sage both spoke at the same time.

"How dare you speak to Sage like that in front of me."

"I wouldn't leave...Brooks....ever."

Samantha put her hands up.

"Okay, okay. Calm down the both of you. I didn't mean any offence. I was just making a light joke of it. No one has escaped this place in 30 years. The last person who did was a crazy lady that probably used some weird way to sneak out past the shield."

I was fuming a bit but Sage let out a chuckle so I let it go.

"I will just check over her and then the two of you can go to a private bath I have set up. I just want to make sure Sage can breathe okay without the machine helping her."

It took a few minutes but after checking her breathing and temperature she gave us the all clear.

"Okay. The breathing isn't at a great stage yet but I will admit is shows a lot of progress. The bath is pretty hot so I would imagine it would help with the bruising. It may even help it fade away a bit but you will have them a bit longer. Brooklyn, if you would like to help Sage. You can both follow me. If you feel dizzy at any time, please let me know Sage. I will wait outside for you to be ready."

Samantha left and I went to help sage.

"Come here, beautiful. I will help you."

**Sage POV**

I was loving the nickname that Brooklyn gave me. I smiled and she helped me up. It felt a bit different to be up and about and it still hurt when I was breathing but there was definitely progress from yesterday which I suppose was good.

Brooklyn helped me get up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I was leaning on me for support as we walked out of the little room and Samantha nodded and we followed her. This was my first time properly seeing the mine and it was exactly how I imagined. There was people all over either mining the wall or wheeling around these things that carried it from one place to another. 

Samantha seemed to know her way around even though every way looked the same and it was so confusing. I was trying to keep up and Brooklyn would look at me every minute to make sure was okay. I smiled at her and she smiled back. 

After a bit we go to this metal door that had a lock on it. Samantha took a key out of her pocket and opened and then ushered us inside for closing the door behind her and wrapping a rope around the door to keep it locked from the inside. She walked ahead and clicked a couple of buttons on a device that was plugged in the wall. 

The water in this big basin looking thing started to smoke a bit.

"This is the medical bath. I keep it locked because people like to sneak in here and, you know. I will leave and lock you guys in here so no one disturbs you. Towels are over there and you can adjust the temperature of the water with that button if it too hot or too cold. Have fun."

Samantha smiled and then left without another word.

I tried to walk on my own but I still found it quite difficult so Brooklyn help me over to the side of the basin pool and then without warning took off her top over head. Then she unzipped her pants and took them off in one swift motion as well. 

My mouth went immediately dry and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was just looking respectfully of course.

Brooklyn caught me staring and just smiled.

"You like what you see?"

Say something Sage.

"Yes."

"Now do you want me to help you or am I going to be the only one with my clothes off?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to need you help though. If that's okay."

"Of course. I just didn't think I would be taking off your clothes this soon."

Brooklyn winked and then helped me take my top off which was sore. Then she took my shoes off followed by pants. I looked down at my body which was red in places and then with these massive bruises. I didn't know it would be this bad and I instinctively covered my arms over my torso. I was feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden. 

Brooklyn moved my arms to my sides. 

"Brooks, what are you...?"

Brooklyn leaned down and gave me a kiss on my stomach and then my shoulder.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Do you know that, Sage. How did I get to be so lucky?"

"You don't mean that. I can't be."

Brooklyn used her finger to lift my head up so I was looking in her eyes.

"I mean it. You Sage are the most beautiful and fearless girl I have ever laid eyes on. I promise you I will never lie to you and I always mean what I say. Everything I tell you I am speaking from my heart. Especially what I'm going to say next."

"What?"

"Sage 5 of Nature Sector. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" 

I smiled at Brooklyn's antics.

"You are so formal. Brooklyn 2 of Industry Sector it would make me the happiest girl in the 3 cities to be your girlfriend."

Brooklyn came up and we kissed and then that went to making out as I wrapped my arms around her so she was now straddled around my lap.

I was the happiest I have ever been.


	8. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Sage have some alone time.

*******This chapter has mature writing. Viewer discretion is advised.*******

**Brooklyn POV**

I had got so lost in kissing Sage that I had forgot that we were meant to be having a bath so she would feel better. Also it had felt like ages since we actually took the time to clean ourselves. I will admit I was looking forward to this.

Not as much as getting to be with Sage with most of our clothes off. I was keeping to that to myself though for now. I didn't want to make Sage feel uncomfortable. I would ease into it with her.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yes Sage?"

Sage seemed to go a bit shy and was looking down at the ground before she spoke up again.

"I don't want to seem to forward but I think we should go in with all of our clothes off. I just mean it would be better to be fully cleaned and we may not have a lot of opportunities to do so."

I swear my mouth went dry at the thought and I broke down. It immediately reminded of that time Sage lifted her leg up. I didn't think she would be able to out do that but here we are.

"Brooklyn? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah of course. Sorry I thought I was imagining what was happening. Sure, I would like it if we got fully clean. I just didn't expect you to be so bold. I like it."

Sage just smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Brooklyn."

Sage then went to take off her inner top and took it over her head. I was just watching as I couldn't take my eyes of her. I was to focused that I just realised that it was still on her head. 

"Brooklyn. A little help please. I think it's stuck."

I had to hold back from laughing and went over to help.

"Oh Gaia. That was much smoother in my head."

"I liked it. You still just too cute. Do you want help with the bottoms too. I can totally do that you know."

I finished taking off the top bit and my mouth was hanging open.

"Holy fucking Gaia. Sorry. I'm just looking respectfully. I promise."

"Sure you are. Keep telling yourself that."

I took off her underwear without looking. Not too much anyway.

**Sage POV**

I wasn't sure if it was good or bad luck that my top got stuck. Well the rest happened and now I was standing fully naked and Brooklyn couldn't keep her eyes off me. I liked the way she looked at me. A sort of loving look with a taste of hungriness. 

Brooklyn had more one look up and down and then looked at me while smiling. 

"I feel overdressed. Do you want to do the honours or do I have to take my own clothes off?"

I wasn't really expecting her to ask me. Not that I didn't want to but I did not want to get my hopes up or anything. 

I nodded and went to start on her bra. Our bodies were rubbing up against each other a bit and it was sending a tingling sensation all along my body. I never really wore bra's. Just usually a garment so I wasn't really sure what was the best way to go about it. I ended up in a way in which I was hugging her as my arms were trying to get the latch undone. 

Now I understood how boys and other girls had trouble with this. It was a bit tricky.

"Do you want my assistance?"

"No. I got this. Nearly there."

I finally got it and nearly did a celebration dance but then thought better of it in my current sense of undress. I took it off and sat it down on the ground. I looked at Brooklyn who was standing as confident as ever and I was trying really hard not to let my eyes drop but it was too tempting and after a few second I looked. 

"Holy mother of Gaia."

"I know."

"Your very confident. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Plenty of people. I know I look good. I mean not as good as you do because you look flames right now. Your body is on fire and and it isn't because of this room."

I never usually took compliments good. Mostly because I knew that they were probably just making it up or trying to get in my pants. I mean Brooklyn is trying to get in my pants but I can tell that when they come from her they are genuine.

"Now for the underwear. I promise they will come off much easier."

I went to work and took them off. She was right. They came off as quick as anything. I was still on my knees when I looked up at Brooklyn. I smiled and winked. Thought I would send one back at her for a change.

"Fuck Sage. I can't even describe how turned on I am right now."

"Then lets go in the water."

We got in and it was nice and warm. I lay back and just enjoyed the feeling off the water on my skin. My body hurt a bit when the water ran over my skin but then it would go to a numbness so I assumed Samantha was right about the water helping my injuries. My voice was also better with a lot less coughing.

**Brooklyn POV**

I loved just sitting in the water and watching Sage as she lay back in the water and floated while looking at the ceiling. If I didn't think too much I wouldn't have thought the last few days happened. We could still be in New Babyl. We wouldn't be in danger and just enjoying each other's company.

Sage was now standing in the water. I smiled at her and then began walking towards her. I met her and she leaned in and kissed me while I pushed her slowly until I backed her up against the edge of it. We were making out and my hands were on her shoulders and I wanted to go further but I wasn't sure if Sage wanted that.

After a while of this I let my hand move down to near her breasts. Sage let out a low whine and I swear I was close right there. I began moving it nearer and nearer but not actually touching it. Sage pulled back.

"Brooks."

"Yes, sweet Sage. Is there something you need."

Sage seemed hesitant but then whispered while looking down.

"I want you to....touch them. If that's okay."

I smiled.

"Anything for you, babe."

I did as requested and moved my hand down and began massaging one while I put my mouth on the other. Sage let out a surprised sound but then melted more into it. I was really surprised when she grabbed mind and started rubbing it too. It felt amazing and soon I was moaning a long with her.

After a while Sage pulled back.

"I don't want to go the full way today. If that's okay. I'm not sure if I want my first time to be here."

I gave Sage a kiss and then looked her in the eyes.

"That's okay, Sage. I want this so bad but I'm happy to wait until you are ready. There is no rush and I would prefer it if we were totally safe. Even though it is kind of sexy that we are on the run and now stuck in a different city. The thrill is exciting."

I leaned in and started kissing Sage's neck and she was moaning in content. 

"I could happily do this all day but I think we should get cleaned properly."

I let out a huff.

Fine. I guess we could do that too. I will help you and then you can return the favour. Deal?"

Sage and agreed and we got cleaned off and then got out and used the towels. We got changed and just sat and talked until Samantha came back and opened the door. She smiled and then offered to show us some of the other things that were around the mines.

We visited the meal prep area where people were sitting down to eat and they had people that were cooking the meals and then setting them out. After a bit of a walk we were at the bigger bit where there was a load of showers that we everyone had to go in which was a bit cramped. I was thankful we got the medical one all to ourselves.

Every once in a while we would go past a big space where all the beds were again cramped together in small places. 

"No one has a designated bunk. Usually people go to one where is closest at the end of their shift because they are so tired. You too would need to get one each time with two in it. People just mash up with anybody that they can find as long as it has a bed."

There was a loud blaring sound. A bit like an alarm.

"That is just the people that are up top. Sometimes they will send one of their guards down to update us on something. It is mandatory so we should get moving."

We went down a series of tunnels before we ended up in a big room. A lot of people seemed to be in there and more and more were making their way in. There was a podium with a door and it was lighting up. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

I was about to talk to Sage when the door opened up and a woman I recognised walked in flanked by two guards. I looked to Sage who looked terrified and had wide eyes as she looked at her.

"Sage, are you okay?"

**Sage POV**

I could't speak or move. When I looked at this woman all I can remember is her beating me up and thinking I was going to die and not see Brooklyn or anyone again. I was frightened and felt like I was glued to where I stood. I felt a hand on me and I jumped away from it before I realised it was Brooklyn's. She was looking worriedly at me. 

We needed to get out of this place. 


	9. Maybe Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Sage have a talk.

**Sage POV**

My heart was racing right now and it was the only thing I could here as I looked at this woman who beat me up without a care in the world. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe and I looked at Brooklyn who was giving me a worried look. Her lips moved as I realised she said something to me. I didn't take it in the first time and then she repeated it.

"Sage. Talk to me, please. Do you want to get out of here?"

I could only nod and that was the only thing Brooklyn needed to see before she was holding on to me like I was somehow going to disappear from her side and we began slowly making our way back to the maze of tunnels and I hope we weren't spotted and followed by one of them guards. We walked for a bit before we came upon a bunch of rooms that you could sleep in. Brooklyn was rubbing my back and whispering in my ear as we went. 

"I swear Sage I won't let anything happen to you. That bitch will have to get through me if she wants to lay a hand on you. I will protect you. Even though I know you could probably kick her ass. It is now my turn to fight off someone to save you."

We made it to one of the bunks and Brooklyn laid me down on the bed. She pulled over the curtain and got down and pulled me so I was lying against her. I still wasn't speaking and Brooklyn didn't push. We lay in silence for a bit and I just held myself close to her and I felt safe. Like nothing in the world could get me as long as I was in Brooklyn's arms.

**Brooklyn POV**

I didn't know exactly how to act in this situation but all I know that I wanted to be there for Sage. Even if that meant just holding on to her and protecting her from the world. I kissed the crook of her neck and we sat in silence for a while. I could feel her breathing turn from ragged and then back to normal. 

After a while I thought I might try to get her to talk to me.

"Sage. I don't want to push but just know that I'm here for you. Whenever you are ready to talk I will be here ready to listen. I just want you to be alright."

Sage was hesitant and was quiet for another few moments before she spoke up.

"I'm just....I'm just so scared. I have never remembered being like this in my whole life. As soon as I saw that woman's face it brought me back to that moment where she kept hitting me. I thought that is the last thing I would see. Her taking pleasure in beating me up and apart of me just wished it to be over quick."

Sage had started to tear up and I turned her around to me. I began wiping at the tears and kissing her cheeks. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"I just can't get it out of my head. I thought I would never see you again, Brooks. That scared the hell out of me more than anything. I was seeing your beautiful face as I closed my eyes and it was a calmness that I let go into my soul so I accepted there and then that I was going to die. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to end. Then I woke up and saw you. I thought I must be dead because here was an angel. Then I realised it was real and I had so many different emotions. I was thankful that I was in your arms. The only place I wanted to be."

It took me a second to realised I was now crying with Sage.

"Sage. You are such a strong and amazing person. I am so in awe of the person that you are becoming. You are so different from that person that I met on the first day of the Exemplar and I couldn't be more prouder of just sitting here and watching the person you are growing into. I know this won't be easy to overcome and it may take some time. You, Sage will get through this and I will be here every step of the way. I promise you will never be alone again and I will stay by your side forever."

**Sage POV**

I was so moved by what Brooklyn had said. She always knew the right words to say and it just gave me so much hope and I fully trusted her with my life.

I pulled her in for a kiss. One that tried to convey everything I was feeling. I hope she knew how much I loved her. We hadn't actually said it yet but I knew it in my heart that I love Brooklyn. I knew it as sure as there was breath in my lungs and oxygen in the air. I just had to work up the courage to tell her. Maybe someday.

"Brooklyn. I have learn't so much from you. You are so strong and charismatic that it just radiates off of you. Beautiful of course too. How could I not be strong when I am around you. You have helped me so much and even though I may have been sceptical of it at first. I now know that you do mean what you say and I'm so lucky to be here with you. I don't know what is coming next. All I know is that I will be able to face it with you by my side. I feel like I can do anything while you are here."

I kissed Brooklyn on the forehead and then dipped my head lower and kissed her lips as we just savoured the moment. My hand went down to Brooklyn's collar and I just pulled on it as I deepened the kiss. I got on top so I was now straddling her. Brooklyn made a sound of surprise. 

I lowered myself and we kept kissing. It was a while before we came apart. I was still on top. Brooklyn's lips were red from kissing and there was this look in her eyes. I kissed her once again and then lay down on her stomach.

"Damn Sage. You are such a tease."

That made me laugh and Brooklyn chuckled as well.

"Lets get some sleep. Goodnight Brooks."

"Good night sweet Sage."

**Brooklyn POV**

I cuddled up as I tried to pull Sage towards me so that she was as close a possible. I could feel her heart beating in time with mine and it was the perfect moment. It felt like our hearts were beating as one. 

I couldn't stop myself from what came out next.

"I love you, Sage." 

I whispered into the air and then froze. I was about to say something when I realised that Sage was already fast asleep. I smiled to myself. I meant what I said and even though Sage didn't hear it I am glad that I put it out into the universe. The whole world will know someday. I will tell her again. Not right away but soon.

Maybe someday.


	10. Time Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Brooklyn get to work.

**Sage POV**

The last moments I remembered was falling into a deep sleep in Brooklyn's arms. It was the kind of warmth I needed in this damp and dark cave that we found ourselves in. I had a dream that me and Brooklyn were on top of this mountain over-looking a beautiful city. It was a great view and with just the two of us there it felt heavenly. Brooklyn had held me and kissed me before telling me that she loved me. It was a the perfect moment and I almost forgot where we were.

I really did dream about her a lot.

I was awake now and just noticed that the familiar smell and warmth of Brooklyn was not here. I raised my head at that and saw to my surprise that the bed was empty and Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of dread started in the bottom of my stomach and quickly turned into panic as I got up and headed out of the room and into the space outside of it.

There was a couple of people walking around but it was overall quiet. I couldn't really tell what time of the day it was either as I couldn't see outside. There was no way to tell time down here and I think everyone just stopped caring after a while. I began walking but then I realised that this place didn't have any direction to tell you where exactly to go. It was a maze of tunnels that I could get easily lost in. I made my way back to our bunk and decided it was best to wait for her to come back.

I just hope Brooklyn was okay. I couldn't get rid of the panicking feeling in my chest as it got worst by the minute. 

I was pacing for a couple of minutes before someone came around the corner. A huge smile came over my face as relief as my beautiful girlfriend came into view with a similar smiled on her face. 

"Hey babe. I brought breakfast."

I ran over and almost collided with Brooklyn before I realised that she was indeed carrying two trays in her hand. I grabbed one and we went back to our little bunk. We sat down the trays and I quickly launched myself into Brooklyn's arms. I kissed her lips first then each of cheeks and then her forehead. I finished on the flourish of kisses on her lips again. 

I heard Brooklyn chuckle and then she saw the sad look in my eyes.

"Hey Sage. What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

Brooklyn made a show of checking over my body to see if I was okay but I put a finger on her cheek to bring her eyes back to mine.

"I'm okay Brooks. I was just worried when I woke up and you weren't here. I know it might be stupid but my mind went to the worst possibilities of what could have happened to you. I don't want to lose you and in that moment it seemed real."

Brooklyn pulled me in tighter than I ever thought possible. She was stroking my hair while whispering in my ear. 

"Hey hey. Don't do that yourself. Nothing you could ever say could be stupid, Sage. You are the best person I know and your voice matters. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going. I wanted to surprise you but I didn't take all of your feelings into account. For that I'm truly sorry."

**Brooklyn POV**

I held on to Sage like I would never let go again. I loved this girl so much it hurt when I was physically away from her. I breathed in her smell that as soon as it hit my ears it calmed me down so much.

I pulled back and wiped away a stray tear that had made it's way on Sage's face before wiping at my own. I kissed her and the rest of the world melted away. We pulled away after a bit.

"Now we should eat this food before it gets cold. There wasn't that much options but I tried to get something that you would like. It's pretty much basic food rations."

I took one of the trays and handed Sage one of the other's. There was a kind of a mash that must be potatoes or something. I found out that the liquid is a protein given so they can people living without giving them that much food. The man that was running the kitchen seemed nice enough and even gave me a piece of chocolate saying that is was a newcomer's gift. 

I split it with Sage who gave me a grateful smile and we enjoyed each other's company as we ate our breakfast. It was a nice quiet that we hadn't had in a while. We could still hear machines in the distance and people shouting to one another but it was as close as they were going to get.

Samantha came in just as we were finishing. 

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to need to show you to your jobs today. I tried to give you as much time as I could but people are starting to notice that you haven't done anything. It won't be long until the people up top realise too and trust me, you don't want them coming down to find you."

"What will be doing exactly?" Sage said.

"Unfortunately you will be in different sectors. Brooklyn you will be on carving. You job is cutting away at the wall and getting the necessary material that they are looking for. While Sage is on clean up. You will have to take it to the room where it then is gathered and looked through by searchers. I know it not might be ideal but I tried to get you something not too bad and they are the sectors that need the help. It's up to the leaders of them to pick and assign you to that job."

We got cleaned up and headed out hand in hand. Brooklyn gave me a tight squeeze. I stopped before pulling her in for another kiss. She gave me a smile.

"How are we going to get out of this Brooks?"

Brooklyn lifted my hand and gave it a kiss before responding.

"We are just going to have to keep our heads down for now. Work with the system down here. I promise we will get out of this. It might not be right away but we won't be here forever. We will be okay."

"I know. We will stick together."

Brooklyn nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

"Come on. We have a long day ahead. Better get to it."

** 2 months later **

It had been a hard two months down here. I wouldn't have even know that long had passes but I had made a job of counting the days as a way to keep myself from going insane. I was hacking away at the wall and my arms ached and bled from each impact. I looked up and down the tunnel I was in. People moved from one side to another as they found different places to hack at.

I was only two hours into a shift and I was so tired. I had been working two weeks straight and most of the days were at least 12 hours. It was becoming hard to stay sane but was trying my best. Sage helped a lot. In the moments we actually got to see each other were great. We would both collapse into bed at night and our bodies would cling together for support.

I then felt hands cover me eyes. 

"Hey beautiful. Guess who?"

I smiled as I turned around and Sage was standing there smiling at me. I pulled her in for a kiss on the lips before also laying one on each cheek.

"Hey babe. What are doing here?"

"I had a clean up near here and thought I would come and check on how you are doing. I miss you and will take any chance to see you. Is it busy today?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. I have this bit to do and then they are moving us to a new tunnel that they dug out to start work immediately. It is fun as usual."

Sage gave me a smile that I loved every time I saw and it put me at ease right away. Nothing else could do that. 

**Sage POV**

I kissed Brooklyn for another minute but I knew I needed to get back or else I would be in trouble with the shift manager. Tessa didn't like when I just wondered off. 

"I need to go. I will see you later and we can have our date night. Are you still up for it?"

Brooklyn smiled wide and nodded happily.

"Of course, Sage. It is the only thing that is getting me through this day. I can't wait to see you later."

I smiled and we hugged and kissed before I took off but not before glancing over my shoulder one last time. I smiled as I kept walking. It was hard being separated from Brooklyn a lot but the moments we got together were all the more special. We tried to have a date night at least once a week. It was like were an old married couple but the circumstances were completely different.

I turned a corner and must have not been looking where I was going because I collided with someone and fell over. I got up ready to apologise as they started saying something that I can't repeat before standing up and looking around. 

My moth dropped open at who I realised who it was. 

"Aliyah?"


	11. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Aliyah talk. Chaos erupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates have been a bit slow but I'm currently working on some other fanfics so I will be updating hopefully soon again. Stay tuned.

**Sage POV**

I was now standing in front of Aliyah who looked just as surprised to see me. She had the same overalls that she had on the last time I saw her. They were a darker blue now but I would have known the progress anywhere and she clearly stood out to the usual grey uniform most of the people in these mines were wearing.

After the shock of the surprise wore off my arms were around Aliyah and we were clinging on to something that felt like home. I could feel her shaking and realised that she was crying which made me tear up as well. It was another few minutes before we broke apart to look at each other.

"Sage. I can't believe you are down here. I thought when they took me here that I would never see anyone again. I missed you so much and it's so great to see your face."

"It's so great to see a familiar face after all this mess. I thought you would have been back in New Babyl after the Exemplar."

Aliyah nodded and seemed a bit sad when I brought up New Babyl.

"I was for a while. Phydra kept me locked up and I was in a cell for the better part of 2 months. The only person I saw on a daily basis was her and I was going mad. I saw Tempo once. He came down to tell me my Dad was fine but was locked up and awaiting trial. He says New Babyl is nothing short of a police state with her as a dictator ruling over everyone. They sent me here last week when I served my use for Phydra's amusement. I'm surprised we haven't ran into each other."

I was surprised too but since down here is basically a maze that never seemed to end it made sense that we wouldn't have met up. It was not exactly like I was looking for her as I didn't even know she was down here.

"Yeah I have been flat out ever since I got here with work. Me and Brooklyn have had barely anytime to hang out which can be quite annoying but we are hanging in there."

At the mention of Brooklyn's name a smile came over Aliyah's face.

"Brooklyn is down here. Where is she?"

"I was just talking to her. We came here together. When we escaped New Babyl we were brought here under the illusion that this is New Lazerus. We found out pretty quickly that we were completely wrong. It has gotten a lot worse since then."

"This is great. I don't mean that we are stuck here but at least we are here together. I thought I would be all alone here and honestly it scared the hell out of me. I'm happy that I am at least wrong about that at least."

We hugged again and I savoured the warmth of a friend I thought I would never see again.

**Brooklyn POV**

I got finished with one side of the wall that I had to do and was on my way to a new side of the cave when there was a blaring of noise that sounded like a siren that went out over the mine and everything stopped as people were looking at each other. Then it exploded into motion as the group around me started running in different directions and I was wondering what the hell was going on.

I began to move but it was difficult as people were moving in every direction and I could hardly move a few steps without someone pushing me to get out of the way and I was slammed into the wall which hurt and I fell over. I tried to get up but so many people were running past. I was panicking before someone picked me up and moved me away to a space that was quiet.

I turned around and Samantha was standing there.

"Thanks for that. What the hell is going on right now? What's with the sirens?"

Samantha was looking really worried and kept looking over her shoulder with a frantic look in her eyes.

"I should have told you guys about this but I didn't think it would happen for another while. They do this every 3 months or so. Send guards down to take some people up to the top for the palace. I don't know what happens but none of them ever come back."

A sudden dread came and stayed in the bottom of my stomach. I thought of Sage and the last time I saw her when she came from the palace. Beaten and bruised and barely breathing. I wasn't going to let that happen. I moved and went past Samantha and started running but she grabbed my hand.

"Where the hell do you think your going? Did you not hear me when I say that guards are literally here to take us away and we might die. We need to hide somewhere and wait it out. Come with me."

"I can't. I have to get Sage. I can't lose her again or I think my heart would actually break. I will find her and we will meet you somewhere. I need to find her. Please."

Samantha seemed to have a conflicting look on her face as she let the thoughts go through her head. Then she smiled. 

"I get it. You want to save the one you love. I had that once. If you want my advice never let that go. I will meet you in the room I locked you guys in. Knock three times and then another two so I know it is you. Be quick about it."

I nodded and took off. There was still people running every which way they could. They must be trying to avoid them. I had saw no soldiers for a bit but then as I rounded a corner a guard in a suit that went all over them and had a space to look through was wrestling with a man that I knew worked in the kitchen. He tried to get away but was tazed by a stick the person took out from the belt.

They saw me and I turned around and ran. They came into pursuit as another joined them.

**Sage POV**

A siren had went off and we were currently running with people as Martha a girl I knew that worked with me told me to hide somewhere because they were going to start taking people. I rounded a corner and there were at least 10 guards that were attacking the workers. It was a battle as everyone tried to help each other. 

I had my hand in Aliyah's as we kept together. Something about this seemed familiar and I was brought back to that moment when I was in Reform Sector and there was riot happening. I felt like I was back there and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Flashbacks came as I thought of the people fighting in the streets, people running to get out of the way. The Authority taking as many people as they could. 

I gentle hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. Aliyah was giving me a comfortable smile and she pulled me away back to the one we came out of and kept running. Some of the people were also retreating who didn't want to fight. I couldn't blame them as I was pulled in a direction that I wasn't even sure off. Everywhere looked the same and we just tried to avoid anybody that had the big suit on them. 

"Where the hell are we going to go? These people are going to get us if we don't think of somewhere."

"I'm not sure. I need to think. Maybe we could go to the kitchens or something."

Then it clicked in my head. The room Samantha locked us in.

"Wait, Aliyah. I think I know somewhere. Follow me."

It was my turn to lead Aliyah to the place I was looking for. Samantha had give me these signs to follow if I needed to find it. She had did it herself so not many people knew about it. It was part of her job to fix up some signs so she made these subtle so only certain people would know about it. It was a piece of green near the roof so I looked out for them and followed. We hid once we saw a woman in a big suit come around the corner. She saw someone else and tazed them before they had a chance to run. We took off again.

It didn't seem to calm down as we moved from corridor to corridor. There was a flurry of people running in directions. Some of them were dragging others to keep up while some were left on the floor. This was complete madness. I turned one corner and saw my beautiful girlfriend. The area around her was a complete mess. There were people with big suits locked in a battle on the ground with people. I tried to call but I don't think she could hear me over the noise.

I grabbed Aliyah and pointed at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn caught sight of Aliyah and mouthed something which was probably about how Aliyah was here. We tried to make it through but someone grabbed onto my foot and I nearly fell. It took me a couple of seconds to get myself straight again. Pun not intended.

It was then that I saw a woman in what looked like military gear coming up behind Brooklyn and something in me sprang to life as I ran to the side of the wall and used it as leverage to jump up on the mess of people. I used a couple of hands and maybe a head to get to the other side so I could jump down beside Brooklyn and knock her out of the way. 

I had enough time to spin kick the girl in the chest.

**Brooklyn POV**

Okay. I knew Sage was badass but that might have been the hottest thing I have ever seen. I watched in awe as Sage kicked the girl in style and then throw herself on top to give a a flurry of punches with the woman trying to defend herself by putting up her arms in front of her face.

I went over and pulled Sage off and got her to look at me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Aliyah had gotten over somehow and I pulled her into a hug. I was going to ask her how she was here but Samantha came and knocked the guard out with a stick while she was trying to get up.

"We have to move. Come on."

We ran for it. The big bunch of people was slowing down and I don't think the workers were winning. Most of them were lying unconscious and the others looked warn out. We had been running for a bit when we reached a dead end. We all turned to run somewhere else when we turned to find a guard with a gun trained on us. It was a rifle by the looks of it.

"Stop right there. All of you are going to the palace. Hands up. Put your fucking hands up now."

We did as we were told.

Samantha spoke up.

"Please you have enough. Just let us go."

"Not a chance. I seen what you did back there. The King will personally want to see you. I'm taking you in. Don't do anything stupid or I will shoot."

A bomb went off in the distance and the person jumped. I was thinking of moving to try and catch them off guard but it was too late.

The gun went off.


	12. The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrifying journey they finally make their way to the surface.

**Brooklyn POV**

**_It was like a dream as me and Sage lay on top of this hillside overlooking an ocean. It was out in the beautiful countryside and it felt like heaven on earth. I looked over at Sage and she smiled at me. I wanted this moment to last forever. This could be where we could stay to finally be free._ **

**_"Hey Brooklyn."_ **

**_"Yes Sage?"_ **

**_"Why are we here?"_ **

**_"What do you mean, Sage?"_ **

**_Sage laughed._ **

**_"You do know that we aren't really here, right?"_ **

**_I glanced over and Sage was gone and a storm was brewing not far from here._ **

**_I came out of it and was back in reality._ **

It was like time was moving in slow motion. The gun went off and the girl seemed surprised like she didn't actually plan on shooting it. It took me all the will power to look behind me to see who it hit. 

My eyes immediately went to Sage who was covered in blood. I screamed but it sounded far off as I ran to her and cupped both sides of her face.

I was crying and Sage just seemed in shock as my breathing got quick. My arms suddenly hurt and it felt like I couldn't breathe or I was slowly losing it. My life flashed before my eyes with Sage in it as I just wished we could go back in time and never leave New Babyl as this was way worse than anything that happened to us back there. 

Sage said something to me but I couldn't hear it. Then she kept repeating it until the words finally reached my brain and I registered what she said.

"It't not me."

That is when I looked over to my right and another pain of horror went through me as Samantha was lying down on the ground and blood was coming out quite quick and she was coughing as blood came out of her mouth. I dropped to my knees to hold her hand as more and blood started spilling out.

"Samantha. Just try to stay still. Everything is going to be okay."

Samantha was talking and it was very ragged but I think I understood what she was saying.

"Get....out of......here. Be free."

Blood started coming out of Samantha's mouth and she was choking on it as her body sook violently and then went still.

Samantha was dead.

**Sage POV**

I was still standing covered in Samantha's blood when Brooklyn stood up again and came over to me. The girl that pulled the trigger had took off and was gone. Aliyah was looking as shocked as I felt. Brooklyn put a hand up to my face and touched my cheek to wiped some of it away. Her forehead touched mine and I breathed in the familiarity of her scent that always seemed to ground me.

I pulled Brooklyn in for a hug before it even registered in my brain. I held on tight as if I were to let go Brooklyn would disappear before my very eyes. Aliyah came into the hug too and we stayed for a couple of minutes just in each other's warmth. Then we heard shouting coming from not far away.

Brooklyn pulled back and took my hand.

"We need to move. We need to make it to the outside before we are caught. Stay close to me."

We took off running and made our way through the maze of tunnels trying to recall which was the way out. Everywhere looked the same but Samantha give us the trick to looking at certain points that would point to where we needed to go. It didn't take long before we reached a part that looked unfamiliar to us. There was an electric machine that must have powered the whole mines.

One lead was leading to where we came from but then some led out behind this door that was locked in three places.

"Quick we need to find something to break it." Aliyah said.

We began searching for one and after trying a stick the broke we luckily found a pick axe that Brooklyn got to work with breaking them. The first 2 came off easy enough but it took a little longer to get the final one. When it was done Brooklyn smiled and winked before opening and gesturing us inside. We got in and then closed it behind us.

We all looked ahead of us and smiled. It led to the outside as we could clearly see at the end of the tunnel. I could already taste the fresh air like I had been in water for so long and now needed the sweet release that only the outside could bring. I started walking and linked my hand in Brooklyn's again and we took off followed by Aliyah who was looking behind her.

We were getting closer and with each step I was feeling like I could breathe more clearly. Thankfully we reached the end and stepped.

The 3 of us stepped out and unsurprisingly we met with a whole squad of people who were pointing guns at us. We were trapped and as I looked back I could already see guards coming up the passage that we just came from. They were covering all angles while getting ready at any minute to open fire.

A space opened up and a woman dressed in the same gear we had seen her in but she had more armour on and now held a gun. She was smirking like an evil animal that had just caught her prey and was about to eat them for dinner.

I immediately felt like throwing up on the spot as I was brought back to the moment where I was begging for it to be over quick when I was being pounded on. I would probably never forget her face for as long as I live. I have been having nightmares about her ever since it happened.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. I bet you thought you could be so lucky to escape from there but we will always be one step ahead off you. No matter what you do we will always be ready to take all of you down. One of my cadets told me they killed your friend. It's a shame the king only wants two of you so one of you is going to have to go."

We glanced at each other not really sure what was going to happen. Then she walked towards us and pulled back the barrel on the gun.

"On your knees please."

Was she really going to do this? Kill one of us.

After waiting for about 10 seconds none of us went down. She just smiled and took the gun and hit Brooklyn hard in the stomach which made her go down. The temper in me flared and I ran for her only to be held by two guards as she hit me across the face. They set me down next to Brooklyn as Aliyah was forced down as well.

"I will only ask nicely once and then it will be by force."

She walked over and pointed the gun at Aliyah while smiling. Then at Brooklyn and then at me. I was panicking at this point and just wanted us to somehow get out of here alive. 

"Which one shall it be? Who wants to bravely sacrifice themselves or will I get to choose?"

I was about to speak before Brooklyn spoke up.

"Me. It will be me. I volunteer. Kill me."

"Brooks please no. You can't do this."

Brooklyn looked at me and smiled. She didn't even look scared.

"Sage baby. I would do anything for you.Even lay down my life. The truth is that I L....."

"Enough of this. I don't want some mushy talk between the two of you. I will end your life and get on with my day. Now shut the fuck up."

The girl aimed the gun at Brooklyn's head and could barely breathe and was pretty sure I was having a panic attack. The girl cocked the gun and was pulling a bit on the trigger when a shriek went off through the crowd. 

**Brooklyn POV**

I was ready to lay down my life for Sage and Aliyah. I would be at peace if it meant they would be both alright. I looked at Sage and I swore that myself that I would not take my eyes of her o then the last thing I saw when I left this life and went into the next is the love of my life. My beautiful angel Sage. I smiled and accepted my fate.

I heard a shout off to my right.

"Grenade."

The girl turned and something landed not far from her. She jumped away and a big bang went off that clouded us in darkness just as something landed on top of me.


	13. Sometime Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Sage have some time alone.

******* Explicit scenes in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised. *******

**Brooklyn POV**

Everything around me was covered in dust and a cloud of thick grey air as the grenade went off followed by a couple of more shouts as people got out of the way. The explosion then cut off the rest of it as all I could hear now was ringing in my ears. There was a still a weight on my body that I couldn't quite see what it was as my eyes were still trying to adjust. 

I felt warm hands on both sides of my face. My eyes finally adjusted to someone with dark hair and then it came into full view and then an wave of calmness came over me even in this dire situation that we were both in.

My beautiful Sage.

Sage was shouting something at me but I couldn't fully hear it. It sounded very muffled and I tried my best to try and comprehend it but it wasn't working. There was still a constant ringing in my ears. I looked off to my side and Aliyah also came into view. Sage pulled me into a seating position. 

Then all the sound came back as I looked at what was happening in front of me. There was people coming in from a now part of the wall that had collapsed in which made a new entrance. Soldiers who were recovering from the blast were now getting up and going on their way to stop them.

Sage made me look at her.

"We have to get somewhere safe so we are not caught up in this. We need to take shelter somewhere."

I was about to respond but the girl that was putting us on our knees came over and had a gun pointed as us again. I pushed Sage behind me and was Aliyah went for her but then something landed near us again. 

Another grenade.

I turned quick and took Sage down a bit of hill to the ground to avoid the blast that went off behind me. After recovering from it and making sure Sage was okay, I looked around frantically for any sign of Aliyah but there was smoke everywhere. I was about to move and search when some more soldiers came into the clearing. I wasn't sure if they were friendly or not so me and Sage took off inside the nearest building.

I got in last and with the help of Sage pushed this heavy cabinet over so it was blocking the door. I heard shouting on the other side and something pushed up against the door. There was a bunch of shouting and I couldn't distinguish between them. 

"What are we going to do? What about Aliyah?"

"We need to find another way out of here and then we can back track to try and find her. I am not sure who these soldiers are but we have to be really careful. I don't want to be in any situation like we just were there now."

Sage was silent more a moment. Then she crashed against me and my arms instantly went around her to hold her as close as was physically possible. I inhaled the all to familiar smell that was Sage.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Brooks. I was so scared."

"Hey, hey. Don't think about that, babe. I want you to know that no matter what happens from here on out, I will never leave you again. I will be right by your side. I would take on the whole world for just the two of us. I L......"

There was another bomb of in the distance that shook us out of our little bubble. 

**Sage POV**

Me and Brooklyn were having a moment but this place felt like it was going to come down around us. I grabbed her hand and we took off out of the room. It seemed like we were in some kind of barracks. There was intervals that had uniforms hanging while an assortment of weapons hung on the wall. 

I found this stick and picked it up while Brooklyn just gave me a look.

"What? In case we run into anyone else."

Brooklyn laughed.

"I know. You just can't wait to beat someone else's ass, don't you?"

"Well I admit it is kind of cool. I mean I only learnt to fight not that long ago. I find it very fascinating. I could teach you some of it sometime if you are up for it."

"Yeah. I mean I am sure there is some other more enjoyable activities we could do together but by all means if you insist."

"BROOKLYN. Do you really have to suggest that now when we are in such a tricky situation?"

Brooklyn put a hand to her chest in a mock gesture.

"What ever do you mean, Sage? I was suggesting we take up some form of dancing or something. It's not my fault your mind is in the gutter. Not that I'm against the idea mind you."

I pushed Brooklyn and we both laughed.

We walked for some more but other than some empty rooms, there wasn't any other way out. It felt like it went o forever as there was more winding corridors that we were following. There seemed to be a set of colours in some directions but I guess they were made to tell the people that learnt them where to go. Most of the people must be outside fighting because every once in a while we would here another bomb go off in the distance. 

"Do you think this is New Babyl or another city?"

I thought about it.

"I don't think it could be New Babyl. They don't have the numbers to take on New Carthage. Unless it could be New Lazerus. We have never seen their numbers but maybe they got tired of what they were up to. Thankfully they came at the right time or we would more like be dead right now."

"Yeah. I would rather be alive. That shit was scary and of all the stuff we have been through in the last 3 months that might have just been the worst. I just want to chill out with you and watch a movie or something?"

"Or something?"

I raised and eyebrow and Brooklyn just smirked and winked. I would never get used to that fucking wink. Brooklyn had a way of doing it that just made me feel a certain way. 

Brooklyn took my hand in hers and we kept walking enjoying the comfortable silence that built up around us. We would share glances every one in a while and look away smiling like idiots. It was nice since we had been made to work for a good while but now we would hopefully get out of this predicament that we find ourselves in.

**Brooklyn POV**

After wondering around some more we came upon a clean bathroom that had showers in it. There were quite a few of them so this must be were everyone came to get clean. There was covers so at least they didn't all in the open together. I looked Sage up and down and saw that she still had the dry blood on her.

"Hey, Sage. We should probably get you cleaned up before getting out of here."

Sage nodded.

"Yeah. I feel like I haven't had a proper shower in forever."

Without warning Sage lifted her top over her head and let it drop to the floor. Because we were giving clothes there wasn't really many underwear so we stopped wearing any a while ago. Which mean that now Sage was naked from the waist up. My eyes immediately snapped to them and I couldn't look away as my mouth went completely dry.

Sage just smiled and looked shyly down. 

"Whats the matter? I thought you got a good look the last time I was naked."

It too me another couple of minutes before I could even get the ability to talk so I could respond.

"Trust me I did. I'm just not sure I could ever get used to that view."

"You know you could join me if you want. I am sure you would need one yourself."

I coughed a couple of times.

"Em...ehm. Yeah sure. That would be great. I mean I do need the shower. It's only proper hygiene."

Sage went to take her trousers off and I lifted my top over my head and went over to turn the shower on so it would warm up. 

I turned back to Sage and her mouth dropped open. I took my pants down slowly.

"What's the matter, Sage. Cat got your tongue."

"You are so fucking beautiful, Brooklyn. How did I get so lucky?"

"I could say the same. I still pinch myself to make sure this isn't some kind of dream."

Sage moved up to me.

"What can I do to prove to you this isn't a dream, babe?"

I swear in that moment all the air I had left my lungs. This was the most confident I had ever seen Sage and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh I don't know. I could think of a couple of things. Lets start with this."

I pulled Sage closer to me and my hands went to her body as my lips connected with hers. It was an explosion of feeling as my body heated and it felt like fireworks went off around us. The fire in us was burning and it would stop. 

Sage pushed me and went into the shower as I turned and pushed her up against the wall. The water flowed down around us and we got lost in the moment of pure bliss. 

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have been working on other things and been to busy to update. I will still be updating this as best I can and hopefully more and more regular than I have been.**

**I tried to keep this chapter a bit more on the PG side but if you are looking more detail you can let me know. I do put warnings so if you are not into that kind of stuff, you can skip it and go to the next one.**

**Hope everyone is staying safe.**

**Until the next chapter.**


End file.
